


Ciepło

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Croy szaleje, Drabble, Fluff, Haven, M/M, Wings, Wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo nawet w tej sytuacji można dostrzec plusy
Prompt 92. "Ciepło"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Taki mały prezent na dzień dobry ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba kolejny eksperyment

          Niebo nie było takie jak sobie wyobrażał, może dlatego, że nie dostał własnego raju jak reszta ludzi? Nie umarł, był tu z własnego wyboru, wolał miłość niż zwykłe życie. Jakkolwiek tandetnie by to nie brzmiało.  
          Przede wszystkim było zimno. Może przez wszechobecne chmury i niezauważalny dla aniołów wiatr? Nie wiedział, ale odczuwał to jak nikt inny w tym miejscu, ale nawet tu znajdował plusy.  
          Wieczorami, gdy mógł spędzić z Michaelem chwilę sam na sam, kochał wtulać się w jego ciepłe ciało, być otoczony skrzydłami. To było jego miejsce, sam to wybrał. Nie było nic lepszego, niż ciepły uścisk ukochanej osoby.


End file.
